


Mojżesz ma alibi

by patusinka



Series: TRIPPING [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Komplikacje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moses has an Alibi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587756) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Jednego Castiel powinien był się nauczyć w ciągu tych wszystkich lat - że pokój nie trwa wiecznie. Apokalipsa może się skończyła, ale życie toczyło się dalej, a wraz z tym nadeszły... komplikacje.  
Zaczęło się od kolejnego zadania, jak często bywało w przypadku łowców - pierwszego zadania od czasu powrotu Sama, i, jakże stosownie, to młodszy Winchester się na nie natknął.  
\- Że niby jaka laska?  
\- Mojżesza - powtórzył Castiel, patrząc w skupieniu na leżące na stole zdjęcia koronera; były krwawe, ale mówiły wiele. Krew, zaraza i wrzody. Castiel niezwłocznie rozpoznał znaki - rozpoznał, ale nie zrozumiał. Zostawił bronie zamknięte na przysłowiowy klucz w Niebie; nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem laska Mojżesza znalazła się na Ziemi. Ale wiedział, gdzie zacząć pytać. Niestety.  
\- Mojżesz... jak ten od rozdzielania mórz? - upewnił się Sam, a Castiel potwierdził. Nawet nie patrząc wyczuwał niedowierzające spojrzenia braci z tyłu swojej głowy.   
\- Muszę zadzwonić - powiedział Castiel z pewnym niesmakiem. Niemal usłyszał, jak Dean się marszczy.  
\- Do kogo?  
Castiel podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Deana - spojrzenie, które poznał znacznie intymniej w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, niż uważał za możliwe. Widział w tych oczach wszystko - zdenerwowanie, gniew, troskę, namiętność... A teraz Castiel poczuł na sobie to boleśnie znajome, zmartwione spojrzenie, którego, gdy Dean leżał owinięty wokół niego w nocy, tak bardzo pragnął już nigdy nie widzieć.  
Ale z drugiej strony Dean był łowcą, a Castiel aniołem - dwie rzeczy, które się w najbliższym czasie nie miały zmienić.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Do Rafała - powiedział ciężko. - Musze porozmawiać z Rafałem.

 

Sprawy w Grupie Wolna Wola, jak Sam zaczął nazywać całą ich trójkę we własnych myślach (wkurzając się nieco przy okazji, bo był to pomysł Deana) ustabilizowały się znacznie w stosunku do wcześniejszego, chaotyczno-apokaliptycznego trybu życia.  
Po odkryciu, że Bóg ukrywał się pod postacią sąsiada Lisy, Stu, wszyscy trzej wykorzystali okazję i zagrzebali się w świeżo opuszczonym domu. Dean nazywał to "dodatkami do dochodów", Sam nazywał to ukrywaniem się. Ale cokolwiek to było, Sam nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że stabilizacja stanowiła miłą odmianę po mieszance kiepskich motelowych pokoi, w których zazwyczaj mieszkali. Nie bolał też fakt, że Bóg, z jakiegokolwiek cholernego powodu tak było, miał wręcz absurdalnie dobrze wyposażoną bibliotekę i sprzęt rozrywkowy powodujący, że Dean ślinił się na dywan.  
On i Dean zajęli każdy po pokoju, a Castiel, chociaż nie potrzebował spać, zażądał tego pokoju, w którym był Dean. Sam nawet nie próbował brać na poważnie nadmiernego przewracania oczami Deana z tego powodu. Uważał to za... cóż, prawie SŁODKIE. Choć w ekstremalnie paskudny sposób.  
Dom był duży, wystarczył aż nadto, aby zakwaterować ich trzech, a jeśli Cas albo Dean zauważyli, jak niezwykłe to było, dla jednego mężczyzny, obojętnie, czy było to bóstwo w przebraniu, czy nie, posiadać dom zdolny ich idealnie pomieścić, nie wspominali o tym. Sam, ze swojej strony, nie zamierzał darowanej bibliotece zaglądać w zęby.  
Dni, które nadeszły, były w pamięci Sama jednymi z najlepszych, ale i najbardziej niezręcznych. Dean uczynił swą misją życiową podszkolenie Casa w kwestii filmów sci-fi, co było nieskończenie zabawne z Casowym poważnym nastawieniem i głębokim zrozumieniem technik bojowych. Ale wtedy Castiel uczynił SWOJĄ misją dowiedzieć się, jak wyrywać z ust Deana każdy zdyszany jęk i stłumione przekleństwa, co nigdy NIE miało przestać przyprawiać Sama o mdłości, nieważne, jak bardzo cieszył się szczęściem ich obu. Ale, odłożywszy na bok braterski horror, przez jakiś czas było... spokojnie.  
Oczywiście nie mogło tak trwać. I była to tylko jego wina. Ale naprawdę, to zadanie po prostu się na niego rzuciło...  
\- Do Rafała? - zaskrzeczał niedowierzająco Dean. Sam zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie widok autentycznego horroru na twarzy brata. - Tego samego Rafała, który próbował mnie rozgnieść na miazgę?  
Racja, prawdopodobnie nie były to najlepsze wspomnienia.  
Sam zauważył, jak Castiel lekko zaciska szczękę na to wspomnienie, lekko kiwając głową.  
\- Prawdopodobnie zdobył teraz władzę w Niebie - wyjaśnił Cas. - Jeśli ktokolwiek wie, dlaczego Laska Mojżesza jest na Ziemi, to będzie to on.  
Dean sapnął i, jak wiedział Sam, spróbował zwyczajnie oprzeć się o ławkę, ale ręce, zaciśnięte do białości na oparciu, przeczyły temu. Sam nigdy nie spotkał Rafała, ale słyszał opowieści i musiał przyznać, że każdy, kto zasłużył w opinii Deana na określenie "jebany gnój", musiał być dość przerażający.  
\- Więc co? Sprowadzimy go tu na przyjacielską pogawędkę? - zapytał drwiąco Dean. - Co go powstrzyma przed kolejną próbą?  
Cas nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad stołu ze zdjęciami.  
\- Ja.  
Zostało to powiedziane zwyczajnie i bez nacisku, a jednak nawet Sam miał ochotę cofnąć się nieco po trzasku mocy, jaki towarzyszył temu słowu. Czasami łatwo było zapomnieć, jak przerażający Cas mógł być obecnie. Z drugiej strony, większość ludzi prawdopodobnie miałaby problem połączyć największego anielskiego gnojka w całym stworzeniu z facetem, który pozwalał swojemu czymkolwiek-do-diabla-Dean-był-dla-niego ślinić się na koszulę, gdy mężczyzna zasypiał przed telewizorem owinięty wokół niego.  
Sam spojrzał na brata i ujrzał, jak Dean walczy z potwornym rumieńcem i niezręcznym wyrazem twarzy, zmieniając z trudem pozycję. Dobrze tak wyglądał - ten wygląd gwarantował mu zaczepki na później. Sam wyszczerzył się.  
Tak, Cas będący bohaterem dla Deana w opałach - to się NIGDY nie robiło nudne. Nigdy.  
Dean odchrząknął, wyglądając przy tym jak przemoczony kot.  
\- Więc... jak wezwiemy tego chuja tutaj? - zapytał mężnie. - Mamy znowu znaleźć jego naczynie czy jak?  
\- Nie - Cas potrząsnął przecząco głową, prostując się znad zdjęć. - Modlitwa powinna wystarczyć.  
Sam zauważył, jak brwi Deana uniosły mu się niemal do linii włosów; jego własne prawdopodobnie nie wyglądały lepiej.  
\- Zamierzasz się do niego modlić? - zapytał Sam; tak, jego głos brzmiał trochę niedowierzająco, ale poważnie?  
Wtedy Cas rzucił mu to spojrzenie, które mówiło wyraźnie "jesteś najgłupszym człowiekiem we wszechświecie, czemu się w ogóle przejmuję". To samo spojrzenie Sam otrzymał wiele miesięcy wcześniej po zapytaniu o ten cholerny sklep monopolowy.   
\- Jestem aniołem - powiedział. - Jestem niezdolny do modlitwy.  
Sam przewrócił oczami.  
\- Co teraz? - wtrącił się Dean. - MY nie możemy tego zrobić - zdjąłeś nas z radaru swoim rzeźbieniem kości.  
Castiel zmarszczył się, ewidentnie nad czymś myśląc. Potem jego oczy przesunęły się w dół po torsie Deana i głowa mu jakby...drgnęła. Wyglądał jak artysta patrzący na obraz, który potrzebuje innego pociągnięcia pędzlem.  
Sam w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie winił Deana za jęk.  
\- To będzie boleć, prawda?

 

Dean popełnił w życiu wiele głupot, ale to? To miał być szczyt wszystkiego. Lub przynajmniej coś zbliżonego.  
\- Aniele Rafale, stróżu mój, przywlecz z nieba swoje cholerne dupsko i przy mnie stój...  
Klatka piersiowa wciąż go bolała po małych poprawkach Castiela. Małe zadrapanie tam i jedna dodatkowa runa tu najwyraźniej wystarczyły, by umieścić go z powrotem na radarze niebios. Zabawne, że nie zauważył żadnych cholernych rzeczy w ciągu minionego 1.5 roku, ale teraz, gdy ponownie był w centrum uwagi, poczuł się dziwnie nagi.  
\- No dalej, Rafciu, Cas musi z tobą pogadać. Nie bądź chujem. - A potem, ponieważ Dean był Deanem, przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami. - Cóż, przynajmniej większym chujem, niż już i tak jesteś...  
Przerwał mu dźwięk skrzydeł, głośniejszy i jakby bardziej gwałtowny niż ten, który zwykle towarzyszył Casowi. Dean nie musiał otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć, że się udało. Ale kiedy je otwarł i napotkał zwyczajowe, płomienne spojrzenie Rafała, zaczął tego jakby żałować.  
\- Modlisz się jak poganin - warknął Rafał, patrząc groźnie na Deana. Było to imponujące spojrzenie, z rodzaju tych, które wsiąkały Deanowi w kości i przerabiały je na papkę. Ten wyraz twarzy przypominał mu, że oto z pewnością była to istota zdolna go rozszarpać na strzępy na poziomie wręcz komórkowym. Do diabła, tej istocie raz się niemal udało.  
Dean poczuł, jak żołądek mu opada, nawet gdy zwyczajowy uśmieszek wypełzł mu na twarz.  
\- Próbuję - wyszczerzył się, ponieważ tak, był w obliczu prawdziwego strachu instynktownym wrzodem na dupie.  
Oczy Rafała w odpowiedzi nieco zamigotały, ale archanioł nie miał szans się odwzajemnić.  
\- Rafale - powiedział Cas głosem równie spokojnym, co zawsze, ale drgającym ostrzegawczo. Rafał z pewnością tego nie przegapił, uśmiechając się szyderczo nawet wtedy, gdy w bardzo dobitny sposób odwrócił uwagę od Deana.  
\- Wzywałeś - szyderstwo nabrało dodatkowego wydźwięku - BRACIE.  
Dean wymienił spojrzenie z Samem; ulżyło mu, że nie tylko on odczuwał napięcie, kiedy Sam poruszył się niepewnie na ławce. Niestety, oczy Rafała w tym momencie padły na Wielką Stopę i starszy brat w Deanie odezwał się wielkim głosem na widok tego spojrzenia. Wtedy Cas dobitnie rzucił zdjęcia koronera na stół przed archaniołem, efektywnie przyciągając tym jego uwagę.  
Oczy Rafała przez chwilę spoglądały na stertę zdjęć.  
\- Och, martwi ludzie - jakie to tragiczne - stwierdził z kamienną twarzą.  
\- Powinieneś się bardziej skupić na tym, "jak", a mniej na tym, "co" - pouczył Cas, ruchem ręki sortując zdjęcia na trzy kupki. Był to krzykliwy pokaz mocy, na który Dean aż uniósł brew, ale Cas albo tego nie zauważył, albo to zignorował, patrząc twardo na Rafała, gdy archanioł pochylił się nad stołem. Zabrało to ledwo chwilę.  
\- Aha - wymamrotał cicho Rafał, po czym wyprostował się. - Więc tam to poszło.  
Nawet Dean zauważył śmieszność tego szczególnego niedopowiedzenia.  
\- Co? - zakpił. - Zostawiłeś ją w zapasowej todze?  
Spojrzenie archanioła mówiło Deanowi, że ten życzy sobie jego spontanicznego samozapłonu. Oczywiście, zdawał się to być zwyczajny stan tego dupka, więc Dean nie mógł udawać zaskoczonego. Chociaż przełknął z niejakim trudem, więc niechby go pozwali za zdrowe zdenerwowanie w obecności zabójczych archaniołów.  
\- Laska znajdowała się w Niebie, gdy odszedłem - naciskał Cas, przyciągając ponownie uwagę Rafała. - Jakim sposobem szerzy Niebiańską śmierć na Ziemi?  
Dean spojrzał, jak Rafał zdawał się swoim milczeniem rzucać wyzwanie Casowi, ale chwilę później archanioł westchnął cicho i gniewnie.   
\- Laska została skradziona - przyznał posępnie.  
\- Niebo jest infiltrowane? - zażądał wyjaśnień Cas z lekką nutą pośpiechu w głosie. Dean nie mógł go winić - gdyby żył w niebiańskim odpowiedniku Fortu Knox, kradzież by go nieco przeraziła.  
Rafał wydał dźwięk pośredni między parsknięciem a pogardliwym śmiechem, którego Dean w normalnych okolicznościach nigdy by nie skojarzył z archaniołem.  
\- Niebo jest równie silne, jak zwykle - powiedział szyderczo. To, zdaje się, zmieszało Casa jeszcze bardziej, a zmarszczki na czole pogłębiły się. Gdy Rafałto zauważył, jego spojrzenie, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe, stwardniało jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Naprawdę - splunął archanioł. - Czego oczekiwałeś, bracie? To ty ukazałeś hufom anielskim potęgę WYBORU.


	2. Francuski dla dwanaściorga

Aaron Birch nie był głupi. Wiedział, że to, co zrobił, nie było do końca właściwe, jeśli patrzeć na większy obraz. Ale w tej sytuacji to, co te gliny zrobiły jego bratu, znalazło się dość nisko na szali, więc... był zadowolony pozwalając przekonać się aniołowi, że sprawiedliwość była potrzebna. Wręcz zasłużona.  
Zaczynał żałować tej decyzji.  
\- Proszę - spróbował ponownie, a głos mu się załamywał mimo wszystkich starań. - Chcę po prostu iść do domu.  
Największy z grupy, choć nie najbardziej przerażający, westchnął, siadając obok niego na łóżku.  
\- Wiemy, Aaronie. Pracujemy nad tym.  
Aaron mógłby sobie z tego kpić, gdyby nie był tak przerażony. Bo przy wszystkim, co się stało, gdy niedobrana grupa nieznajomych wdarła się do jego domu i uprowadziła go do... gdziekolwiek teraz był, "pracy" nad czymkolwiek raczej nie było planach. W większości wszystko, czego chcieli, to rozmawiać o nim, jakby go tam nie było. Czy raczej kłócić się o niego.  
Dwoma największymi zawodnikami zdawali się być czarny facet, zdecydowanie najbardziej przerażający z porywaczy, oraz gbur w skórzanej kurtce. Gdy nie gapili się na siebie, gapili się na ostatniego z grupy - skromnego faceta w beżowym prochowcu, który, wbrew wszelkim regułom, zdawał się mieć decydujący głos w dyskusji, jaką tych trzech prowadziło.  
Wielkolud, jak Aaron myślał, że słyszał - Sam, przez większość debaty trzymał się blisko niego. Aaron mógłby pomyśleć, że miało to na celu zapobiec jego ucieczce, tyle że na własnej skórze doświadczył, jak zbędna miała być jakakolwiek próba ucieczki.  
Uciekać od mężczyzn, którzy mogli się teleportować, było bardziej niż trochę bezużyteczne.

 

Anioły. Dean kurewsko nienawidził aniołów. A jeden epicko spoglądający wyjątek nie czynił tego cholerną nieprawdą, ojapierdolę.  
Rafał, na przykład, był doskonałym przykładem rasy w ogólności, zdaniem Deana. Egotyczny, bez uczuć i psychopatyczny - archanioł był wszystkim, co wzbudzało w Deanie najgorsze instynkty. Fakt, że archanioł miał w zwyczaju życzyć Deanowi i jego bliskim śmierci, był zaledwie dodatkiem do ogromnego tortu odrazy.  
Na dodatek, gdyby to nie było wystarczająco złe, były jeszcze momenty jak ten.  
\- Ty to naprawdę rozważasz? - zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem, patrząc, jak oczy Casa prześlizgują się z twarzy Rafała na jego. Wyraz twarzy anioła było zaskakująco trudno odczytać - kolejna rzecz, która rozjuszała Deana. - Ty sobie, kurwa, żartujesz!  
W tym momencie Cas, JEGO Cas, byłby parsknął, może przewrócił oczami. Dean nie wątpił, że był na to wystarczająco irytujący. Ale zamiast zrobić coś tak ludzkiego, Cas po prostu dalej patrzył Deanowi w oczy, marszcząc czoło i lekko zaciskając usta.  
A Dean jakimś cudem chciał mu za to przywalić.  
Cas w towarzystwie swoich braci zawsze zdawał się bardziej nieludzki. Szczególnie Uriel zdawał się wywierać na niego taki wpływ, a teraz zdawało się, że Rafał również. Wystarczająco złe było obserwować ich razem wcześniej, ślęczących nad zdjęciami z tą prostą, sztywną-jak-kołek-w-dupie determinacją, do której zdolne były tylko anioły; nawet rozbawione spojrzenie, jakie on i Sam wymienili po zdecydowanie zbyt stoickim komentarzu Casa "Myślę, że możemy wykluczyć Mojżesza z grona podejrzanych" nie wystarczyło, by rozwiązać węzeł dyskomfortu Deana z powodu tego obrazu. Ale teraz to...  
\- Potrzebne nam imię anioła, który kupił duszę - wyjaśnił Cas głosem cichym i niemal... pozbawionym uczuć, tak stoickim, jakim nie był już od dawna i Dean niemal zapomniał, że może być. - Wiele istnień od tego zależy.  
Dean zacisnął szczękę.  
\- Mówisz o torturowaniu DZIECIAKA - odgryzł się.  
Cas po tych słowach spuścił wzrok, ale pozostał wkurzająco cichy.  
\- Czemu nie jestem zdziwiony twoją dziecinną odmową ujrzenia, iż racje sięgają poza porządek Niebios - nieoczekiwanie jadowicie wtrącił Rafał, a Dean musiał sobie gwałtownie przypomnieć, jak bardzo bolało bicie anioła w pełni sił. Załatwił sprawę wymachując w stronę tego gnoja palcem.  
\- Zamknij się, do cholery - szczeknął. - Nie mielibyśmy tych kłopotów, gdybyś wiedział, jak pilnować swoich zabawek.  
Nozdrza Rafała zadrgały i Dean na sekundę poczuł, jak powietrze kłuje elektrycznością, zanim Cas zawarczał nisko niczym jakiś cholerny ROTTWEILER czy inne gówno.  
\- Dosyć - rozkazał anioł, a Dean poczuł gorące ukłucie triumfu, kiedy Rafał pierwszy odwrócił wzrok w ich nieoficjalnej bitwie na spojrzenia. Oczywiście, chwilę później przygasiły je słowa Casa.  
\- Zagrożenie stwarzane przez Bronie na Ziemi jest większe...  
Dean uniósł rękę.  
\- Cas, przysięgam, jeśli powiesz "większe niż ten dzieciak", to ci przywalę, nieważne, czy złamię rękę, czy nie - zaklął.  
Ponownie doskonała sposobność dla Casa, by w stary sposób przewrócić oczami, ale nie - Dean znowu stanął twarzą w twarz z twardym stoicyzmem.  
\- Większe niż my WSZYSCY - skończył dobitnie Cas. - Bronie zabezpieczono z konkretnego powodu.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Rozumiem, ludzie są w niebezpieczeństwie...  
\- Nie tylko ludzie - przerwał Cas. Zastopowało to Deana na moment, w którym Cas złapał wzrokiem jego oczy i przytrzymał je, jak wiele razy w przeszłości. Dean nie mógł nic poradzić na myśl, że ostatnie kilka tygodni uczyniło tę strategię nieco nieuczciwą.  
\- Gdyby Bronie wpadły w niepowołane ręce, w DEMONICZNE ręce - podkreślił Cas, patrząc swoimi poważnymi niebieskimi oczami na Deana i, kurwa, Dean praktycznie POCZUŁ, jak mięknie pod tym błagalnym tonem - można by ich użyć w oblężeniu Nieba.  
Tak, Dean otwarł szerzej oczy. Ponieważ...cóż, kurwa. Mimo, iż tam był, iż przemierzył drogi niebios na własnych, chociaż przysłowiowych, nogach, nigdy nie myślał o tym jak o czymś namacalnym. Nigdy nie rozważał, że mogłoby upaść. Niebo było koncepcją. Pewną stałą. A teraz najwyraźniej znalazło się w stanie zagrożenia. I wszystko to dlatego, że jakiś anioł-odszczepieniec zapragnął wejść na rynek handlu duszami.  
To przypomnienie skłoniło Deana, by rzucić spojrzenie na najnowszą zdobycz na rynku. Aaron Birch może nie podjął najlepszych życiowych decyzji, ale wciąż był to tylko dzieciak. Miał kochającego ojca, stracił brata i prawdopodobnie nie cierpiał W-Fu.  
I chociaż Dean widział logikę w słowach Casa, wystarczył jeden rzut oka na kurewsko przerażony wyraz twarzy tego dzieciaka, by utwierdzić się w swym przekonaniu.  
\- Nie - powiedział pewnie, odwracając się i wykorzystując przeciw Casowi jego własną sztuczkę; w końcu przez cały okres znajomości był równie dobry w gapieniu się, co cholerny anioł. - Cas, musi być inne wyjście.  
Przez moment Cas tylko odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a Dean wstrzymał oddech. W powietrzu wisiał ciężki, niewypowiedziany fakt, że Cas NIE potrzebował pozwolenia Deana na działanie. Do diabła, z całym tym gównem na szali Dean nawet by go nie obwiniał... przynajmniej w dłuższej perspektywie czasowej. Ale to było... kurwa, to było ważne.  
Życie, jakie Dean i Sam prowadzili, obfitowało w tego rodzaju wybory. Jeden dobry wampir kontra wypadnięcie z pociągu; jedno małe miasto kontra złamanie pieczęci. Na wojnie nazywało się to poświęcić jednego dla dobra wielu. I za każdym razem, gdy Dean napotykał taki wybór, z całą siłą uświadamiał sobie, jak kiepskim byłby generałem, bo zawsze, za KAŻDYM CHOLERNYM RAZEM wybierał tego "jednego". Nie dlatego, że nie dostrzegał logiki - kurwa, w niektóre dni dostrzegał WYŁĄCZNIE logikę. Nie, wybierał to, co wybierał, bo jeśli patrzyło się na ludzi jako na jedność i traciło wzgląd na poszczególne osoby, wszystko zaczynało się pieprzyć. Pobyt w Piekle dostatecznie mocno wbił to Deanowi do głowy.  
Nie był pewien, czy Cas już opanował tę lekcję, nawet po tym, co wspólnie przeszli. I chociaż anioł powiedział, że pochwalał wybór Deana, gdy Samhain próbował uszczknąć coś dla siebie, Dean nie sądził, że Cas rzeczywiście to wtedy ZROZUMIAŁ. A teraz...  
Coś w oczach Casa zmieniło się. W spojrzeniu lekko zamigotała akceptacja i Dean niemal poczuł skinięcie, zanim Cas w ogóle się ruszył. Potem, bardzo nagle, nie miał już tej możliwości.  
\- Marnujemy CZAS - warknął przy nich Rafał i zanim Cas mógł zareagować, a co dopiero, cholera, DEAN, archanioł znikł z łopotem skrzydeł. Zaskoczony krzyk Sama wystarczająco wskazywał, że nie odszedł daleko.  
Dean odwrócił się. Cas był szybszy, w ułamku sekundy pojawiając się po drugiej stronie pokoju, ale Aaron już krzyczał. I nagle Cas już nie próbował przeszkodzić Rafałowi, ale raczej odsuwał się, ciągnąc ze sobą Sama.  
Dean patrzył, jak Sam szarpie się w anielskim uścisku, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ruszył do przodu, dopóki nie zatrzymała go ściana mocy. Nie musiał być geniuszem, by uświadomić sobie, czyja to była moc, z ręką Casa uniesioną w jego kierunku.  
\- Cas...  
\- Nie - uciął Cas. - Jeśli się teraz wtrącisz, chłopiec może umrzeć.  
Aaron zakrzyczał ponownie, brzmiąc niczym torturowane zwierzę i Dean przełknął ciężko ślinę na widok ramienia Rafała zanurzonego po nadgarstek w piersi chłopca, gdy dziwne światło wylewało się mu z ust i oczu. Trwało to niemal wieczność, zanim Rafał wyciągnął rękę, a Aaron upadł nieprzytomny na łóżko.  
Potem ponownie Cas okazał się lepszy od Deana w działaniu. Zanim w ogóle mrugnął, Cas przyszpilił Rafała do brzydkiej, zielonej ściany motelowego pokoju, a powietrze trzaskało ciężko od nadmiaru mocy.  
\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić - warknął Cas bardzo nisko, aż energia w pokoju zaczęła się burzyć.  
Rafał, ze swojej strony, tylko spojrzał na drugiego anioła.  
\- Zrobiłem, co musiałem - splunął. - Dla bezpieczeństwa Królestwa. Tylko dlatego, że porzuciłeś niebo, nie oznacza, że inni muszą podążać za tobą, bracie.  
Cas zamarł, po czym gwałtownie odepchnął Rafała. Pełen samozadowolenia, groźny wzrok, jakim Rafał obrzucił Casa, sprawił, że Dean ponownie zapragnął mu przywalić. Mocno.  
\- Co z chłopcem? - zapytał nagle Cas i Dean rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym zauważył Sama pochylającego się nad leżącym twarzą w dół Aaronem i przykładającego mu palce do pulsującego miejsca na szyi.  
Sam podniósł wzrok.  
\- Żyje - powiedział ze słyszalną ulgą w głosie.  
\- Oczywiście, że żyje - zareplikował Rafał. - Nie jestem amatorem.  
Naprawdę. Walnąć. Dean musiał znaleźć sposób, by uszkodzić archanioła, zanim pęknie mu żyłka.  
\- Nie odzywaj się lepiej - sarknął, wywołując tym spojrzenie Rafała mówiące bardzo wyraźnie, że anioł chciałby go rozdeptać.  
\- Byłoby to dość niewygodne, zwłaszcza że mam imię, którego zdobycie cały ten proces zakładał - zaznaczył Rafał i, kurwa, Dean w jakiś sposób znienawidził fakt, że archanioł wykazuje jakieś ludzkie odruchy. Prawie tak mocno, jak uwielbiał fakt, że wykazuje je Cas.  
\- Kto? - przerwał nagle Cas.  
Deanowi nie spodobał się pogardliwy wzrok, jaki Rafał podniósł na drugiego anioła. Wcale.  
\- Sądzę, że to twój stary przyjaciel, Castielu...

Baltazar.  
Castiel nie widział go, od kiedy... cóż, od kiedy poznał Deana. Baltazar był jednym z wybranych do szturmu na Piekło u boku Castiela. Ich miecze razem urządziły rzeź wśród demoniej populacji i przez te wszystkie lata żyli, oddychali i trwali ramię w ramię. Baltazar był szlachetny, niezawodny i lojalny jak każdy z ich braci. Najwyraźniej "był: było w tym zdaniu słowem kluczowym.  
Rafałowi sprawiło ogromną przyjemność ujawnienie tożsamości anioła odpowiedzialnego za kradzież Niebiańskich Broni. Pełna zadowolenia z siebie wyższość była wyryta w twarzy archanioła, na co pięść Castiela zareagowała gwałtowną chęcią połączenia się z nią. Bez wątpienia wpływ Deana.  
Ale nieważne jak wkurzające były słowa Rafała, Castiel nie mógł zaprzeczyć ich prawdzie. To on wykuł ścieżkę, którą teraz podążał Baltazar i chociaż Castiel nie mógł zmusić się do żałowania tej decyzji, nie mógł poradzić, że czuje się częściowo odpowiedzialny za dokonane szkody. Ludzie zginęli... Niebo było zagrożone...  
To właśnie poczucie winy pociągnęło Castiela naprzód. Zniknął z podwójnie szybkim szumem skrzydeł w chwili, gdy całą czwórką wylądowali na trawniku na zewnątrz kryjówki Baltazara. Wykrzyczane "Czekaj!" Deana było spodziewane, ale przeszło niezauważone - to był bałagan Castiela i to on musiał posprzątać.  
Posiadłość była rozległa, ale nawet mimo to Castiel nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by namierzyć delikatne mruczenie Łaski z saloniku w bok od głównego korytarza na piętrze. Ale nawet nie posiadając dodatkowych zmysłów mógłby prawdopodobnie podążać za muzyką jazzową i światłami.  
Baltazar - wieczny showman.  
Castiel oparł się chęci przewrócenia oczami nawet wtedy, gdy dobył miecza z eteru; zimny metal znajomo zaciążył mu w dłoni.  
\- Jesteś tu - akcentowany głos nagle przedarł się przez muzykę i Castiel obrócił się lekko odkrywając, że fortepian na podwyższeniu zyskał kolejnego mieszkańca.  
Mężczyzna był wysoki, w średnim wieku i z całą pewnością nie był tylko człowiekiem. Zupełnie jakby chcąc dobitnie uzmysłowić ten fakt innym anioł pstryknął palcami, gasząc światła i uciszając muzykę. Ten gest tak przypomniał Castielowi Gabriela, że niemal instynktownie zacisnął palce mocniej na mieczu.  
Gest ten nie przeszedł niezauważony.  
Castiel patrzył, jak oczy Baltazara ześlizgnęły się do miecza, zanim anioł przybrał inny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Naprawdę, Cas, czuję się urażony - wycedził Baltazar, schodząc demonstracyjnie z podwyższenia, a szklanka whisky dźwięczała mu cicho w ręce. - Myślałem, że jesteśmy RODZINĄ.  
\- Baltazarze - powitał go cicho Castiel, ignorując przymówkę.  
Baltazar wyszczerzył się rozkładając szeroko ręce.  
\- We własnej osobie... - spojrzał w dół na siebie i uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem. - I to dość dosłownie.  
Castiel uniósł brew.   
\- Twoje poczucie humoru się nie poprawiło - wykazał i chociaż próbował, nie udało mu się całkiem pozbyć czułości z głosu.  
Był kiedyś czas, że on i Baltazar byli sobie bliżsi, niż inni bracia. Baltazar potrafił zacieśniać więzi, a na dodatek obaj walczyli w piekle ramię w ramię. Właśnie to czyniło tę konfrontację tak ciężką. O ile Castiel mógł stwierdzić, Baltazar zdradził nie tylko Niebo.  
Castiel westchnął pod wpływem tych myśli.  
\- Baltazarze, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - zapytał. - Co robisz?  
Uśmieszek Baltazara poszerzył się po tym pytaniu i Castiel poczuł nierealność tej sytuacji uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo naczynie Baltazara pasowało do jego osobowości. Bardzo niewiele aniołów czuło się tak wygodnie w ludzkich ciałach, jak w oczywisty sposób Baltazar czuł się w swoim.  
\- Cokolwiek zechcę - zachwycił się Baltazar, gestykulując szeroko w bardzo wypraktykowany sposób, zapewniający, że drink się nie rozleje. - Tego ranka miałem menage a... jak jest po francusku dwanaście?  
Castiel zdecydowanie zignorował pytanie.  
\- Ty ukradłeś Laskę Mojżesza? - zapytał zamiast tego i zazgrzytał zębami słysząc odpowiedź Baltazara.  
\- I nie tylko to - stwierdził anioł elokwentnie.  
Castiel zmrużył oczy.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego nie? - zachichotał wtedy Baltazar, a ten dźwięk sprawił, że Castiel mocniej zacisnął zęby. - Oj, Cas, nie patrz tak na mnie, to ty otwarłeś drzwi; ja tylko ci przez nie towarzyszę. - Tak, to była okropna prawda. Castiel spojrzał, jak Baltazar łyknął drinka, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - To co, jeśli ukradłem z gniazda jedno małe jajeczko; myślę, że na to zasłużyłem.  
\- Narażasz niebiosa na niebezpieczeństwo - wykazał Castiel nie bez oskarżania.  
Baltazar machnął nonszalancko ręką, jakby opędzając się od tych słów.  
\- Nauczyłem się o niebie jednej rzeczy; że nie zaszkodzi, jeśli trochę oberwą - wyjaśnił lekko, aż Castiel się lekko skrzywił. - Spora podatność na zagrożenie wyjdzie im tylko na dobre. W każdym razie, ty już nie jesteś odpowiedzialny.  
\- Nie - dołączył do nich nagle nowy głos i oczy Casa powędrowały ponad ramię Baltazara. Zastanowił się, jak długo to potrwa. - Teraz ja jestem - zawarczał Rafał, wyglądając w każdym calu jak prawy strażnik Niebios.  
Baltazar nawet się nie odwrócił; zamiast tego westchnął teatralnie opróżniając szklaneczkę.  
\- Rafale - przywitał się, odwracając się wreszcie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z groźnie spoglądającym archaniołem. Castiel patrzył, jak spojrzenie Baltazara prześlizguje sie po naczyniu Rafała z wyraźną i czystą obraźliwością. - Powiedziałbym, że miło cię widzieć, ale nawet JA nie jestem aż tak dobrym kłamcą.  
\- Oddasz mi Bronie - rozkazał Rafał ostrym głosem i Castiel poczuł łagodne zaskoczenie, że Baltazar nawet nie drgnął pod tym spojrzeniem.  
Baltazar postukał palcem w brodę w parodii namysłu.  
\- Dajcie mi się zastanowić - zamruczał sarkastycznie - nie, nie sądzę, że to zrobię.  
\- Nie chcesz, abym zabrał je siłą - ostrzegł Rafał robiąc krok w przód.  
\- Nie, ale naprawdę chciałem, byś zrobił ten krok - odciął się Baltazar.  
Castiel naprawdę powinien był to przewidzieć. Baltazar był przebiegły; była to jedna z jego największych zalet jako wojownika - rozum kontra mięśnie. Pstryknięciem palców zapalił krąg Świętego Ognia wokół Rafała; kolejne i Laska już była w jego rękach. Castiel za późno się ruszył; Baltazar uniósł laskę i skierował ją w jego stronę, zanim anioł zrobił choćby pół kroku.  
Ból, który go przeszył, był potworny.  
\- Przykro mi, bracie - powiedział Baltazar, kierując laskę w dół, na co Cas aż sapnął. - Przetrwanie i tak dalej - rozumiesz to.  
Był to atak jednocześnie na łaskę i naczynie Castiela i walczył przez chwilę usiłując utrzymać je razem. Ale pomimo wysiłku mógł czuć, jak krew wypełnia mu usta, jak wypływa mu z oczu. Łaska drżała po atakiem, ściskając się boleśnie wewnątrz naczynia, a to uczucie rzuciło go na kolana.  
\- Ach, zatem plotki okazały się prawdą - stwierdził Baltazar z lekką nutą zaskoczenia w głosie. Castiel uniósł wzrok wystarczająco, by wyłapać ciekawość w oczach drugiego anioła. Baltazar przekrzywił głowę, laska w dłoniach nawet nie zadrżała. - Wziąłeś sobie puste naczynie.  
Castiel otwarł usta do odpowiedzi, ale tylko wykaszlał z siebie krew.  
\- Rzekłbym, bracie, że wyświadczam ci przysługę - kontynuował Baltazar. - Kto wie, jak długo by to potrwało, zanim zostałbyś trwale związany z tym ciałem.  
Po tych słowach Castiel poczuł, jak przeszywa go strach, który jedynie zaostrzył się, gdy Baltazar ponownie ruszył laską i skoncentrował większość jej mocy na jego naczyniu. Baltazar chciał go wyegzorcyzmować - wygonić go z jego naczynia i zniszczyć je. Dla anioła było to potwornie bolesne doznanie, ale szczególnie szkodliwe dla tego, który wziął sobie puste naczynie.  
Castiel krzyknął dziko, czując, jak ciało, JEGO ciało, wije się pod mocą laski.  
Raz wyjaśnił to Jimmy`emu - wziąć puste naczynie oznaczało otworzyć się na połączenie; zostawić łaskę otwartą na połączenie z fizycznym ciałem. Castiel wlał zbyt dużo z siebie w to naczynie; zbyt dużo swojej łaski wykorzystywał, gdy ciało dookoła niego pękało. Nawet gdyby to przeżył, nie byłby w stanie wziąć kolejnego naczynia przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu. Nie byłby w stanie wrócić na Ziemię.   
Do Deana.  
Gdyby nawet Castiel nie wiedział, jak głębokie żywi uczucia dla tego mężczyzny, dowiedziałby się teraz. Krew chlapnęła na wypolerowany marmur przed nim, gdy zazgrzytał zębami próbując coś powiedzieć.  
\- Nie... proszę...  
Ból nagle ustąpił, podobnie zgasły światła i Castiel sapnął; oczy zachodziły mu bielą, gdy próbował skupić wzrok. Jego wzrok napotkał zmarszczone brwi Baltazara. Muśnięcie obcej łaski w jego umyśle było spodziewane, ale Castiel nie miał dość sił, by trzymać najazd z dala od siebie. Castiel ujrzał, jak Baltazar zamrugał zszokowany na chwilę, po czym skrzywił się.  
\- Dobra... miałem raczej nadzieję, że TE plotki były przesadzone, ale widzę, że jednak nie - Baltazar, zaciekawiony, przekrzywił głowę. - Czy twoja błotna małpa naprawdę jest tego warta?  
\- Och, nie masz nawet pojęcia - dołączył do nich nagle nowy głos i Castiel poczuł, jak opada mu żołądek. Nie musiał sie oglądać, by wiedzieć, kto się odezwał. Byla tylko jedna osoba wystarczająco pełna brawury, by rzucić się w takie niebezpieczeństwo tylko z gryzącym sarkazmem i zlośliwym usmieszkiem na ustach.  
Castiel spojrzał na drzwi.  
Ach. I z koktajlem Mołotova ze Świętego Oleju. No dobra...  
\- Jestem niesamowity - ogłosił Dean, po czym nagle rzucił Olejem. Castiel musiał przyznać, ze ta puenta była nieco lepsza, niż "hej, palancie".


	3. Puste naczynie

WZIĄŁEŚ SOBIE PUSTE NACZYNIE.  
Dean w swoim czasie zobaczył wiele przerażającego gówna. potwory, demony, horror i, okej, wiadomo - piekło. Ale nic z tego, NIC nie moglo się równać z ostrym strachem, jaki chwycił go, gdy zobaczył Casa na kolanach, kaszlącego i... kurwa, PRZECIEKAJĄCEGO. Nie było na to innego określenia. Bo nie była to tylko krew - choć była jej naprawdę cholerna ilość - było to również światło; jak Dean sobie uświadomił, tym właśnie, psiakrew, były anioły. To był Cas, atakowany i łamiący się; łamał się cały jego kurewski rdzeń.  
Dowodem tego, jak doskonale wyszkolił go ojciec, był fakt, że Dean nie wbiegł w tę bójkę z wrzaskiem. Zamiast tego rozejrzał się, zauważając Rafała uwięzionego w kręgu świętego ognia; dostrzegł też kogoś, kogo zidentyfikował jako Baltazara, stojącego na środku pokoju. Chuj był kurewsko idealnym przedstawieniem wszystkiego, czym były anioły - egoizm wręcz WYCIEKAŁ z palanta. Dean potrzebował trzech sekund, by coś wymyślić, i kolejnych pięciu, by go cicho przedstawić Samowi. Sammy nawet nie mrugnął, udowadniając, że jest wcieloną niesamowitością, po czym skinął głową i wślizgnął się do pokoju, kryjąc się w cieniu i zbliżając się swoim ogromnym cielskiem do Rafała.  
Potem nadeszła trudność, bo Dean musiał poczekać. Plan by nie zadziałał, gdyby Sam nie znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu, a jedno spojrzenie na Castiela uświadomiło mu bardzo mocno, jak bardzo tego potrzebowali. Ale i tak pomysł nie przestał go uciskać w brzuchu.  
Na szczęście Baltazar cieszył się, że jest w centrum zainteresowania.  
\- Rzekłbym, bracie, że wyświadczam ci przysługę - wycedził ten gnojek z brytyjskim akcentem i wyższością. - Kto wie, jak długo by to potrwało, zanim zostałbyś trwale związany z tym ciałem.  
Tak, Dean słysząc to aż zamrugał. Bo co, kurwa? Nie mógł się jednak długo na tym skupiać, bo Baltazar ponownie ruszył laską i Cas krzyknął niczym torturowany. Ten dźwięk uderzył Deana mocno i ostro w pierś. Rzucił przelotnie okiem i stwierdził, że Samowi już się niemal udało; już prawie tam był...  
\- Nie... proszę...  
O Boże. Dean zazgrzytał zębami życząc sobie, by Sam działał szybciej, ale potem, na szczęście, wrażenie, które sprawiało, że Dean czuł się, jakby ktoś go walnął w brzuch, zdawało się jakoś dosięgnąć Baltazara. Dean ujrzał, jak anioł przerwał zmieszany, oczy miał pełne zdecydowania, zanim otwarły się szerzej niby w zaskoczeniu.  
\- Dobra... miałem raczej nadzieję, że TE plotki były przesadzone, ale widzę, że jednak nie.  
Dean zwęził oczy po tym stwierdzeniu, serce waliło mu jak młotem, gdy Cas - jego kurewski, niezniszczalny Cas, do diabła - opadł do przodu. Mimo tej postawy niebieskie spojrzenie mocno tkwiło w twarzy Baltazara i Dean wbrew własnej woli poczuł ukłucie dumy. Anioły nie przywykły radzić sobie z bólem, ale Castiel poczynał sobie nieźle. Baltazar przekrzywił głowę w sposób tak przerażająco znajomy, że Dean wbrew sobie wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Czy twoja błotna małpa naprawdę jest tego warta?  
A-ha. O TYM rozmawiali. Patrząc wstecz, zbiegnięcie się w czasie naprawdę nie mogło być bardziej dramatyczne. Ale, do diabła, Dean był niezły w robieniu cholernych wejść. Sam znalazł się na miejscu na ułamek sekundy, zanim Dean pstryknął zapalniczką i przeszedł przez drzwi.  
\- Och, nie masz nawet pojęcia - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a gniew i strach wyostrzyły dodatkowo to wyrażenie. - Jestem niesamowity.  
Wycelował pewnie. Tylko dzięki instynktownemu działaniu Baltazar, machając laską, uniknął ataku, zamiast w niego fiolka uderzyła w stare drewno. Zapłonęło jak wysuszona rozpałka.  
Dean tylko przez chwilę był zadowolony z zaskoczonego wrzasku Baltazara, gdy anioł odrzucił laskę, zanim ruszył się w kierunku Casa i opadł przy nim na kolana. Przy Casie, który jeszcze nie podniósł głowy, który trzymał pięści ciasno zwinięte na kolanach i się trząsł - Dean nie wiedział, czy z bólu, czy z jakiegoś innego powodu. Cokolwiek to było, przerażało to Deana jak cholera.  
\- Cas? - Dean objął ramieniem barki odziane w beżowy prochowiec, które nie miały żadnego cholernego prawa tak opaść. - Dalej, chłopie, zostań ze mną...  
Po tych słowach ciało anioła całe zadygotało, a Dean mógłby być tym zaskoczony, tyle że Cas złapał go za rękaw i przytrzymał. Mocno.  
\- Dean...  
Ostry krzyk bólu ze środka pokoju przerwał wypowiedź Casa i Dean wbrew sobie spojrzał w górę, a oczy otwarły mu się szerzej.  
Sammy najwyraźniej zrobił swoje, bo Rafał już nie tkwił w kręgu. Był wolny i postanowił się zemścić. Archanioł złapał Baltazara z tyłu, pięść mocno zaciskała się na czymś, co było - tak, dobra, dziwne - niewidzialne. Dean uświadomił sobie, co to było, kiedy Baltazar próbował się wykręcić; ruchowi towarzyszył szelest, zanim jedno ostre szarpnięcie w najwyraźniej pustej przestrzeni nie wydarło z niego bolesnego sapnięcia. Dean otwarł oczy jeszcze szerzej. Bo, o jasna cholera, Rafał trzymał Baltazara za cholerne SKRZYDŁO.  
\- Mówiłem ci, nie chciałbyś, abym odebrał je siłą - powiedział Rafał cicho, a groźba w jego głosie była wystarczająco wyraźna, aby nawet Dean próbował powstrzymać dreszcze. Choć nie wycelowany bezpośrednio w niego, ton zrobił swoje.  
\- Spokojnie, bracie - chrząknął Baltazar, jakoś wtrącając nieco nonszalancji do zbolałego głosu. - Nie działajmy na chybcika. W końcu została mi jeszcze jedna karta do zagrania.  
\- Nie spodziewaj się ode mnie żadnych przysług - zawarczał Rafał.  
Baltazar zachichotał, która to reakcja nijak nie przypadła Deanowi do gustu. Szczególnie, gdy zauważył, gdzie Baltazar spojrzał.   
\- Nie, od ciebie nie.  
Och, odpierdol się natychmiast.  
\- Wal się, Chuckles - zaklął Dean, dopasowując własne ostre spojrzenie do pełnego wyższości spojrzenia Baltazara. - Będę cię unikał.  
Baltazar uśmiechnął się złośliwie, na co żołądek opadł Deanowi niżej. Nic dobrego się nie działo, gdy anioły tak wyglądały - Zachariasz go tyle nauczył.  
\- Nawet w zamian za duszę Aarona Bircha? - zapytał przeciągle Baltazar.  
Dean zaklął, a jego oczy automatycznie pobiegły do brata po drugiej stronie pokoju. Sam już patrzył, jego spojrzenie wyrażało ten sam konflikt wewnętrzny, co u Deana.  
Kurwa!  
Nie uszło uwagi Deana, że musiał tego samego dnia podjąć drugą podobną decyzję. Wiedział też, że nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Nawet gdyby Dean i Sam mieli pomóc Baltazarowi w zamian za duszę tego dzieciaka, nie było mowy, aby mogli się postawić Rafałowi - nie bez wsparcia Casa.  
Rafał też to wiedział; jego spojrzenie spoczęło przelotnie na drżącym ciele Casa, zanim napotkało oczy Deana. Nie można było ukryć triumfu.  
\- Wiara w Deana Winchestera jest jedyną rzeczą, której nie powinieneś był udawać, bracie - zakpił Rafał, po czym wzmocnił ścisk i wyprostował się. Nagły ciężki trzepot skrzydeł nie zaskakiwał; fakt, że Rafał nie zniknął natychmiast - już tak.  
Dean zobaczył szok na twarzy archanioła, który po chwili zmienił się w coś całkowicie brzydkiego.  
\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - zawarczał. Dean otwarł szerzej oczy, gdy uświadomił sobie, na kogo gapi się archanioł.  
Casa. Casa, który wciąż się trząsł, ale też odwzajemniał spojrzenie Rafała, z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku obu aniołów na środku pokoju. Dean mógłby się w szoku odchylić do tyłu, tyle że delikatna zmiana pozycji starczyła, by zauważyć, że druga ręka Castiela wciąż ściskała jego rękaw; połowa ciężaru anioła opierała się drżąco o niego.  
\- Mogę - zripostował Cas. - Puść go.  
Rafał zawarczał. Naprawdę, z ręką na sercu ZAWARCZAŁ i Dean poczuł, jak Cas lekko dygocze. Rafał z nim walczył, co może nie byłoby powodem do zmartwienia, gdyby Cas nie wyglądał, jakby miał go przewrócić najlżejszy podmuch wiatru. A jednak ten uparty idiota dawał radę. Dean nie wiedział, czy być dumnym, czy panikować jak przerośnięta dziewczynka.  
\- Zaryzykowałbyś Niebo dla duszy jednego człowieka? - splunął szorstko Rafał. - Straciłeś rozum.  
Cas nie odpowiedział, ale Dean poczuł, że uścisk na jego rękawie nasila się. Wtedy, dokładnie gdy pomyślał, że puszczą szwy, Rafał parsknął i gwałtownie odstąpił od Baltazara.  
Baltazar uśmiechnął się, chociaż Dean musiałby być ślepym, by przegapić lekkie drżenie ręki anioła, gdy poprawiał sobie kołnierzyk.   
\- Zatem mamy umowę - dusza chłopca za moją wolność.  
\- Dusza to początek - poprawił Cas, a Dean zauważył, że spojrzenie anioła nie straciło nic ze swej mocy wycelowanej uprzednio w Rafała, gdy znalazło nowy cel. - PRZYJDĘ po bronie.  
Baltazar uniósł brew niczym kowboj bawiący się bronią; wyrazowi twarzy towarzyszył uśmieszek, który spowodował, że Deana rozbolały zęby.  
\- Przyjmuję zakład - stwierdził przeciągle anioł, po czym zamknął oczy i przybrał skoncentrowany wyraz twarzy.  
Dean przewrócił oczami. Wyglądało na to, że twarz wyglądająca, jakby się miało zaparcie, w trakcie przenoszenia praw własności do duszy, była jednakowa dla aniołów i demonów.  
Chwilę później twarz Baltazara rozjaśniła się i Dean niemal ponownie przewrócił oczami, gdy zobaczył, jak anioł skłonił się przed Casem.  
\- Cudownie robić z tobą interesy - odciął się, brzmiąc tak bardzo jak Crowley, że Dean niemal parsknął.  
A potem zniknął.  
Był to moment z reguły zarezerwowany na komentarz o chujowatości aniołów, i Dean byłby sobie ulżył, gdyby Cas nagle nie opadł na niego niby martwy.

 

\- Cas!  
Sam nie musiał nawet widzieć, jak CAs mdleje na Deana, by wiedzieć, że coś było bardzo źle - panika w głosie brata mówiła sama za siebie. Kiedy jednak spojrzał, zobaczył, co wprawiło Deana w taki stan.  
Światło, białe i czyste, wyciekało spod zamkniętych powiek Casa, wylewało mu się z ust. Sam tylko raz wcześniej widział coś podobnego - kiedy Alastair wystawił rękę na anielski egzorcyzm.  
\- Co się z nim, do diabła, dzieje? - Dean zażądał wyjaśnień.  
Sam powędrował spojrzeniem za bratem do Rafała, który jeszcze nigdzie się nie wyniósł. Archanioł spoglądał na Casa tak, jak można patrzeć na wyjątkowo nieposłusznego psa.  
\- Jego naczynie rozpada się - wyjaśnił chłodno Rafał. - Mój brat naraża się na wielkie ryzyko próbując je utrzymać.  
Dean otwarł szeroko oczy.  
\- Co? Dlaczego?  
Wtedy Rafał zmarszczył nos, jakby trafił na paskudny bałagan.  
\- Sądzę, że po to, aby pozostać na Ziemi - rozwinął, a jego opinia na ten temat była aż nazbyt oczywista.  
\- Co? - zapytał Dean. Sam nie mógł nic poradzić, ale sekundował temu uczuciu. W końcu Cas już kiedyś opuścił Ziemię i wrócił. A skoro raz stworzył naczynie...  
\- Nie jest moim zadaniem edukować cię w kwestii tego, ile Cas poświęcił - odpowiedział zimno Rafał, zaciskając usta.  
A Sam poczuł, jak ściska go w dołku. Ponieważ - poświęcił. Kurwa. Spojrzenie na Deana ujawniło moment, w którym to słowo ugodziło brata niczym wyjątkowo dobrze wymierzony sztylet. Bo chociaż Dean radośnie rzuciłby się z klifu dla tych, na których mu zależało, Sam wiedział, że jego brat był żałośnie nieprzygotowany, by radzić sobie z kimś robiącym to samo dla niego.  
Dean przełknął ciężko, dźwięk z gardła słychac było wyraźnie w ciszy pokoju.  
\- Więc tego nie rób - odpowiedział w końcu szorstko. - Po prostu mu pomóż.  
Rafał spojrzał w dół na Deana, jakby mężczyzna był robakiem, który właśnie poprosił o menu w restauracji.  
\- Nie mam skłonności do tego typu działań.  
Sam nigdy w życiu nie myślał tak szybko.  
\- Och, ale powinieneś mieć - wtrącił się, przyciągając do siebie spojrzenia wszystkich. Dean wyglądał, jakby zamierzał rzucić mu kluczyki od Impali, jeśli mu się powiedzie. Sam wziął głęboki oddech, napotykając sceptyczne spojrzenie Rafała swoim własnym, miał nadzieję, że przekonującym. - Co się stanie, jeśli nie masz racji? - kontynuował. - Co się stanie, jeśli Castiel przetrwa utratę naczynia i wróci do Nieba?  
Wtedy oczy Rafała mignęły z powrotem na Castiela i Sam niemal zobaczył, jak archanioł składa kawałki układanki razem - kawałki, które Sam już pozbierał i posklejał. Byłby się uśmiechnął, gdyby zmartwienie nie zżerało go od środka.  
\- Mógłbym się założyć, że gdy stanie na nogi, mógłby ci skopać tyłek, i kto WTEDY rządziłby Niebem?  
Usta Rafała zacisnęły się i Sam wiedział, że go dopadł. Wyraz twarzy Deana, gdy archanioł wystąpił naprzód, był mieszanką zduszonej ulgi, nadziei i niepokoju.  
O tak, Sam jak najbardziej zamierzał słuchać własnej muzyki w drodze powrotnej.


	4. Splamiona doskonałość

Dean miał dużo doświadczenia z krwią. Demony, potwory, ludzie... Mówiąc krótko, można się było przyzwyczaić. Ale w przypadku połączenia CASA i krwi Dean odczuwał spory dyskomfort. Chociaż poleciał wręcz na główkę w to, co go teraz łączyło z aniołem, czerwone rozbryzgi na skórze anioła zawsze przyprawiały go o ciarki. Przypuszczał, że działo się tak z powodu tego, jaki Cas był; lub tego, jakim miał być - potężnym, niezłomnym. Każdy dowód na coś dokładnie przeciwnego wstrząsał Deanem i powodował, że jego świat zaczynał się lekko chwiać.  
Właśnie to uczucie, uczucie, że coś było NIE TAK, zastało go przy obecnej czynności – gdy podwinął rękawy, zmarszczył brwi i, najdelikatniej jak mógł, obmył wilgotną szmatką zakrwawioną szczękę Castiela.  
Minęły dwie godziny od chwili, gdy Rafał, z twarzą równie kwaśną co zwykle, umieścił Deana i wciąż nieprzytomnego, ale na szczęście już nie krwawiącego Casa z powrotem w domu w Cicero. Sam zaofiarował się skoczyć do ich motelu i zabrać cały ich bagaż i Impalę po drodze do domu, co, oprócz usadowienia go na mur na szczycie Deanowej listy niesamowitych braci, zostawiło Wielką Stopę o 9 godzin jazdy w tyle. Nie byłoby to jeszcze takie najgorsze, tyle że Dean został sam z rannym Casem i ze zdecydowanie zbyt dużą ilością czasu na myślenie. A myśli wciąż powracały do wszystkiego, co powiedzieli Baltazar i Rafał...  
STWORZYŁEM JE Z PODSTAWOWYCH SKŁADNIKÓW FIZYCZNEGO CIAŁA JIMMY`EGO.  
Z pewnością to wtedy Deana zszokowało, ale nie naciskał, nie pomyślał o tym, do cholery.  
TO BYŁO WBREW ZASADOM.  
A TERAZ?  
TERAZ ZASADY TO JA.  
Dean sapnął, gdy cofnął się myślą do słów Casa. Ponieważ, kurwa, powinien był to zobaczyć. Bóg wiedział, że Dean sam umiał jak cholera unikać bezpośrednich odpowiedzi. Z pewnością istniał powód, dla którego branie pustego naczynia było wbrew zasadom; powód, dla którego anioły nie powinny tego, do cholery, robić; powód, dla którego CAS nie powinien był... Dean po prostu był zbyt cholernie ślepy, by zapytać.  
Prawdę mówiąc, był ślepy praktycznie na wszystko.  
Ostatnie tygodnie od powrotu Sama były - nawet jeśli brzmiało to jak epilog jakiejś jebanej komedii romantycznej - absolutnie doskonałe. Światu już nie groziła apokalipsa; on i jego brat nie tylko przetrwali wszystko nie idąc do piekła, ale zyskali za swe czyny aprobatę samego Boga. A żeby dołożyć więcej frajdy do pieprzonego radosnego obrazka, Dean... kurwa, nie wiedział dokładnie, co go łączy z Casem, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bardzo mu to odpowiadało.  
Pierwszy raz od tak dawna, że zdawało się to wiecznością Dean poczuł... ciepło, zadowolenie ze swego losu w sposób, jakiego nie odczuwał od czasu, gdy demon i płomienie zniszczyły mu rodzinę.  
Więc, tak, zamknął oczy, zatkał uszy i podśpiewywał kurewski hymn narodowy, próbując zignorować wszystko i wszystkich, którzy mogli przerwać ten pokój. Patrząc wstecz, mógł był pomyśleć o zastosowaniu tego podejścia do Sama i jego przeklętego drygu do wynajdowania nowych zadań.  
Dean parsknął lekko na myśl o tym, płucząc szmatkę w misce ciepłej wody stojącej na bocznym stoliku.  
Prawdę mówiąc nie mógł naprawdę winić Sammy`ego. Choć czasami jego brat był idiotą, był również łowcą, tak jak Dean; i Dean nauczył się przynajmniej tego w ciągu ostatnich paru lat. Chociaż ostatnie tygodnie odpoczynku były dobre, zawsze istniała niemówiona zgoda co do powrotu do polowań. Dean tylko żałował, że ten powrót nie zawierał więcej soli i płomieni, a trochę mniej zmieniających wszystko, anielskich rewelacji.  
A trochę mniej prawie umierającego Casa byłoby również dużym plusem.  
Wspomnienie nie było przyjemne, widzieć Casa w takim stanie - krwawiącego w każdy możliwy sposób. Ta wizja nie dręczyła Deana tak bardzo, jak to, co się działo w przerwach i uderzało go prosto w pierś. Jedynym innym wspomnieniem, które wywierało na nim obecnie podobne wrażenie, było wspomnienie Sama na Cmentarzu Stull, zamykającego oczy i upadającego... i tak, Dean skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to podobieństwo nie przerażało go jak diabli. Jedną rzeczą było wiedzieć, że zależało mu na Casie, ale to... to był ten poziom oddania, który zawsze łączył się tylko z rodziną.  
To była...  
\- Dean?  
Dean drgnął tak silnie, że uderzył o stolik, wychlapując na niego wodę. Ale niewiele go to obeszło, nie, kiedy Cas był przytomny i spoglądał na niego oczami lekko tylko zaspanymi, marszcząc się nieco.  
\- Cas! - Tak, w każdym innym przypadku byłby nieco zakłopotany tonem cholernie epickiej ulgi w głosie, ale jebać to. - Jak się czujesz? Coś cię boli? - Nie daj Bóg, żeby Rafał zostawił choć jedną pękniętą żyłkę...  
\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział Cas tonem wyrażającym lekkie zaskoczenie, gdy próbował usiąść na łóżku. Dean ledwo się powstrzymał, by nie pchnąć cholernego anioła z powrotem na poduszki - zmartwienie to jedno, ale zachowywanie się jak przerośnięta dziewuszka to drugie. Nie ułatwiał sytuacji fakt, że Cas zdziwił się wyraźnie, iż nie jest tylko krwawą plamą na podłodze. Była to bardzo dobitna wskazówka, jak niewiele do tego brakowało.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał Cas, zerkając na poplamioną krwią szmatkę, której Dean jeszcze nie wypuścił. A niech go pozwą - miał do wyboru trzymać szmatkę lub złapać coś nieco bardziej aniołokształtnego i prawdopodobnie nigdy, kurwa, nie puścić.  
Dean wypłukał nieco szmatkę.   
\- Rafał cię połatał - wyjaśnił, patrząc, jak Cas zauważył swoją krew rozchlapaną na koszuli, dostrzegając wreszcie, w jakim był stanie.  
Deana jakoś nie zdziwiło, że sekundę później, gdy Cas znowu podniósł wzrok, znowu wyglądał jak zwykle - nieco wymiętoszony, ale zdecydowanie nie jak po krwawej łaźni. Dean nie mógł zdecydować, czy poczuł ulgę, czy się wkurzył. Z jednej strony - hurra, nie ma krwi; z drugiej... nie było mowy, by pozwolił Casowi zamieść TĘ sprawę pod cholerny dywan.  
\- Rafał? - zapytał niepewnie Cas. Dean nie mógł go za to winić. - Dlaczego...  
\- Sam - przerwał Dean, a kąciki ust zadrgały mu na samo wspomnienie. - Wielka Stopa podszedł go jak zawodowiec.  
Cas pokiwał głową, wracając wzrokiem do dłoni Deana i kurwa, ale Dean pożałował, że anioł to zrobił. Nie marszczyłby się tak na widok własnej krwi na dłoniach Deana, zupełnie jakby ten obrazek wzburzał go tak bardzo, jak Deana.  
Pytanie padło nie zadamawiając się w ogóle w mózgu łowcy.  
\- Cas, co się stało? - Cas zamarł po tych słowach, a Dean przełknął ciężko. - Niemal umarłeś. - I, kurwa, to stwierdzenie było 10 razy gorsze, kiedy wychodziło z jego ust. - Dlaczego nie zwiałeś z tego cholernego naczynia? - DLACZEGO SIĘ NIE RATOWAŁEŚ przeszło niewymówione.  
Dean zobaczył, jak Cas zwiesił ramiona, a jego oczy przybrały wyraz najbardziej zbliżony do zakłopotania.  
\- Nie mogłem.  
Dean ściągnął brwi.  
\- Nie mogłeś czy nie chciałeś?  
Cas zmierzył go wtedy własnym, szczerym i bardzo niebieskim spojrzeniem.  
\- Może po trochu z obu powodów.  
Dean niemal parsknął. Cas był jedyną znaną mu osobą, która szczerością mogła tak mocno namieszać.  
\- Baltazar powiedział, że wziąłeś sobie puste naczynie - podpowiedział Dean, nie trudząc się wspominaniem, że ten dupek wspomniał o tym w sposób, jakby mówił o kimś, kto poszedł pływać w betonowej kamizelce ratunkowej.  
Cas sztywno skinął głową.  
\- Wiedziałeś o tym.  
Dean zmarszczył się.  
\- Tak, ale nie wydaje mi się, abyś dokładnie wyjaśnił, co to oznacza - kontynuował i zauważył, że Cas znowu odwrócił wzrok. Kurwa. - Cas?  
Cas nieco zesztywniał, zupełnie jakby jego kolejne słowa miały paść na nich z jakiejś cholernej wysokości.  
\- Aniołom nie wolno brać pustych naczyń, częściowo dlatego, że jest to marnowanie - Dean parsknął na myśl o aniołach dbających o coś tak trywialnego, jak ludzkie istnienia, ale Cas kontynuował, ignorując go - ale w większości dlatego, że jeśli anioł spędzi za dużo czasu w pustym naczyniu, ono go złapie.  
Brzmiało to bardzo kurewsko niedobrze, Dean aż się skrzywił.  
\- Złapie?  
\- Anioł nie będzie mógł opuścić naczynia z własnej woli - wyjaśnił Cas. - Niektóre ludzkie atrybuty zaczną go przenikać - węch, słuch, dotyk...  
\- Ból? - zapytał Dean i bardzo mu się nie spodobało, gdy Cas skinął głową. Dean jakby nieco mocniej wykręcił szmatkę. - Więc nie możesz wrócić do nieba?  
Cas potrząsnął przecząco głową.   
\- Nie w czasie życia tego naczynia.  
\- A co się stanie, jeśli jakiś palant wpadnie na to, co zrobił Baltazar dzisiaj? - zapytał Dean. - Co się stanie, jeśli naczynie zostanie zniszczone?  
Wiedział, że dotknął okropnego, mrocznego sedna problemu w chwili, gdy Cas drgnął lekko. Było to, cholera, najbliższe wierceniu się w wykonaniu anioła.  
\- Im więcej czasu spędzonego w naczyniu, tym bardziej anioł się pogrąża - wyjaśnił Cas głosem zdecydowanie zbyt ostrożnym, jak na zdrowe zmysły Deana; zupełnie jakby wyciągał słowa z wiadra z żyletkami. - Baltazar próbował zerwać moje połączenie z tym ciałem, zanim będzie za późno.  
Bingo.  
\- Za późno na co? - zapytał Dean, próbując bezskutecznie usunąć nutę pośpiechu z głosu. Cas przerwał na chwilę, a Dean zwęził oczy. - Cas? Za późno na co?  
Cas westchnął, wyglądał przy tym jak przekłuty balonik.  
\- Abym wyrwał się z naczynia z nietkniętą łaską.  
Kurwa, kurwa, KURWA...  
\- Abyś nie umarł, kiedy umrze naczynie - powiedział cicho Dean, nazywając po imieniu to, czego się obawiał od chwili, gdy zaczęli tę cholerną rozmowę.  
Cas skinął głową, spoglądając na dłonie Deana, który praktycznie rozszarpał przeklętą szmatkę na strzępy.  
\- Jest... taka możliwość... tak.  
Była taka możliwość. Pierdolona MOŻLIWOŚĆ. Dean nie wiedział, czy ma Casowi przywalić, czy złapać go i nigdy nie puścić. Panika uderzyła go w znajomy sposób i nim się zorientował, Dean zerwał się na nogi, a wilgotna, poplamiona krwią szmatka klasnęła mokro o ścianę.  
Zostaną plamy.  
Śmiesznie było koncentrować się akurat na tym, ale wciąż było to lepsze od tego, co kołatało mu w głowie. Jak na przykład bardzo to było złe - jak Cas naraził się na ryzyko; na NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. I po co? Żeby Dean mógł wszystko zjebać w dłuższym okresie czasu? Aby Cas mógł umrzeć, uwięziony w cielesnej powłoce, pełen żalu z powodu tego, że wierzył w to, cokolwiek, kurwa, tu robili? A pożałowałby - Dean był tego równie pewien, jak tego, że potrzebuje jebanego powietrza - bo Cas był aniołem, potężnym, świętym i zbyt cholernie dobrym, by tarzać się w brudzie z resztą ludzkości. I choć Dean perwersyjnie lubił gnieść Casowi skrzydła i wykrzywiać mu aureolę, to nigdy, NIGDY nie chciał tego.  
To pogrążało Casa w bagnie, brudząc mu skrzydła błotem, aż cały był nim pokryty. Oto był Dean obserwujący, jak Cas uświadamia sobie swój epicko kurewski błąd, który popełnił, a potem obserwujący go, jak umiera z tego powodu. Bo Cas by umarł - prawdopodobnie krwawo i gwałtownie - wszystko wokół Deana w końcu umierało, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, by to powstrzymać.  
Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dalece ześwirował, dopóki nie poczuł szorstkiego uchwytu na ramieniu. Cas zazwyczaj szarpał nim z finezją buldożera i tym razem nie było inaczej. Zanim sobie w pełni uświadomił, że pokój się przechylił, Dean stwierdził, że leży rozwalony płasko na łóżku, a powietrze ucieka mu z płuc, gdy Cas się nad nim pochylił. Dean naprawdę nie wiedział, co go mocniej przyszpilało do łóżka - ciężar Casa czy jego epicko wykrzywiona twarz.  
\- Zachowujesz się irracjonalnie - zawarczał Cas. - Uspokój się.  
Dean wykręcił się i poczuł, że ręce ma związane razem nad głową w silnym uścisku, co powodowało, że mógł się ledwie znikomo poruszać.  
\- Co ci mówiłem o czytaniu mi w myślach - poskarżył się, bardziej po to, by skupić się na czymś, niż z prawdziwą złością; w głowie nadal za bardzo mu się kręciło.  
Cas skrzywił się wręcz niemożliwie bardziej.  
\- Ledwo musiałem - niemal krzyczałeś.  
No pięknie. Dean zacisnął oczy i odwrócił twarz, a jego gardło ścisnęło się okropnie.  
\- Cas, nie możesz...  
\- Nie.  
Słysząc furię w tym jednym słowie Dean wbrew sobie otwarł oczy, ale zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie, uwięził go wzrok Casa. I, do diabła, anioł był WKURZONY.  
\- Nie podejmiesz tej decyzji za mnie - zagrzmiał Cas, zaciskając palce na nadgarstkach Deana z siłą gwarantującą siniaki. - To wyłącznie mój wybór.  
\- Cóż, ale cholernie zły! - zawarczał Dean, próbując bezskutecznie wyrwać się z chwytu anioła. Nie miał nadziei na wiele. Nieważne, czy przywiązany do powłoki cielesnej czy nie, Cas z pewnością nie stracił swojej odbierającej rozum siły. - Nie możesz... nie możesz tego zrobić... nie dla mnie.  
Dean z rozmysłem zignorował to, jak głos załamał mu się na ostatniej frazie. Zamiast tego skupił się na Casie, który nigdy nie wyglądał tak ludzko, jak gdy parsknął z frustracją, siadając Deanowi na biodrach. Sekundę później Dean zorientował się, że ręce ma wciąż związane, najwyraźniej mocą Casa, bo on sam właśnie czochrał swoją i tak potarganą czuprynę. Świadectwem zaufania Deana do anioła było to, że czując ograniczenie ruchu jeszcze się nie wściekł. Ale Cas najwyraźniej postanowił wściec się wystarczająco za nich obu.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej nieznośnym... frustrującym... WKURZAJĄCYM... - Cas nagle zaniemówił; Dean niemal zapragnął zrobić mu w tej chwili zdjęcie, bo pomimo okoliczności było to coś nowego. - Argh! - Cas opuścił ręce i Dean znowu musiał wytrzymywać jego wzrok. - Co chciałbyś, żebym zrobił, Dean? Wrócił do Nieba? Utrzymywał porządek u boku Rafała?  
Dean przełknął ciężko, czując gulę w gardle i odwrócił wzrok od Casa wykręcając się w żałosnej próbie przerwania uścisku na rękach.  
\- Jeśli chcesz...  
\- Czego CHCĘ - przerwał Cas, łapiąc Deana za brodę i siłą odwracając mu twarz. Bardzo to nie fair. Szczególnie, że oczy Casa niemal go przepalały; szczerość i determinacja praktycznie, kurwa, w nich LŚNIŁY, zupełnie jakby grali w jakiejś cholernej operze mydlanej czy innym gównie - to być tutaj z tobą, tak jak teraz.  
\- Nie możesz... - Dean doszedł do wniosku, że z jego strony kłótnia zaczyna brzmieć jak zdarta płyta; mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Castiel się zagotował. Anioł sarknął - naprawdę, kurwa, SARKNĄŁ, a Dean niemal stopił się z cholernym materacem, próbując uciec, nagle postawiony twarzą w twarz z epickim świętym gniewem.  
\- MO.GĘ - zawarczał Cas, cicho i zdecydowanie; mocy tym słowom dodały nagły grzmot i wybuchająca żarówka. Dean mógłby się z tego melodramatu uśmiać, gdyby nie próbował przełknąć czegoś, co niczym trzy pnie drzewa ściskało mu gardło. - Nie sądź, że możesz mówić mi, co mogę, a czego nie mogę zrobić, Dean - kontynuował anioł, a jego oczy lśniły niemal jak elektryczność w nagle zaciemnionym pokoju. - Dni, kiedy słuchałem innych, minęły już dawno temu i tak pozostanie.  
Serce Deana waliło niczym młot, skóra niemal go szczypała z powodu energii niemal migoczącej w powietrzu, a mimo to... nie bał się. Choć prawdopodobnie powinien. Bóg wiedział, że Cas był w stanie rozedrzeć go na strzępy i przepalić od wewnątrz.  
Dean przełknął.  
\- Kurwa, Cas, do diabła... - powiedział słabo. Tak, więc jednak było w nim nieco podziwu - niech go za to zastrzelą.  
Ponad nim Cas westchnął, a spojrzenie mu złagodniało, podobnie jak cienie w pokoju.   
\- Nie pożałuję tego, Dean - zapewnił anioł, udowadniając kolejny raz, że naprawdę znał Deana o wiele za dobrze, aby mogło to znieść NAWET ich połączone zdrowie psychiczne. - Odpuszczam sobie Niebo, nie to, kim jestem.  
Dean skrzywił się.  
\- Niebo to twój dom.  
\- A Kansas to twój - zripostował Cas. - Twierdzisz, że zniszczyłoby cię to, ze nie możesz tam wrócić? - zapytał. Niech go szlag - nawet Dean, król ślepców, nie mógł zaprzeczyć cholernej anielskiej logice.  
Ale wciąż...  
\- To nie to samo i wiesz o tym - poskarżył się Dean. - Masz rodzinę.  
Cas nieco zmienił pozycję nad nim i podniósł brew tak, że nawet CROWLEY byłby z tego, kurwa, dumny.   
\- Która, jak pokazują to dowody, nie ma też żadnych skrupułów, by się nawzajem atakować - wyjaśnił Cas, a Dean skrzywił się mocniej, ponieważ, niechtokurwaszlag, rozmowa NIE miała toczyć się w ten sposób. Ale dość głupi Dean nie był całkiem pewien, czy go to naprawdę wkurza.  
Cas westchnął, nieświadomie wodząc palcami po rąbku koszulki Deana - był to tak ludzki odruch, że zdawał się dodawać ciężaru następnym słowom Casa.  
\- Dean, ja cieszę się Ziemią; cieszę się człowieczeństwem. Jest chaotyczne i nieuporządkowane, to prawda, ale jest też w nim piękno; jakaś splamiona doskonałość, której nigdy nie widziano w Niebie. I... - Cas podniósł wzrok, wciągając wzrok Deana w jedno z tych baaardzo długich spojrzeń, które, Dean już nie mógł temu zaprzeczać, przyspieszały mu bicie serca. - I cieszę się tobą.  
Dean przełknął. Mocno. Bo, kurwa, Cas powiedział "cieszę się" tak, jakby mógł wymówić inne, nieco krótsze i zdecydowanie bardziej znaczące słowo. Nie, Deana wcale, do cholery, nie skręciło.  
\- Z powodu mojej splamionej doskonałości, prawda? - zażartował; a jeśli zabrzmiał trochę słabo, to walić to; zirytowane, czułe westchnienie Casa było tego absolutnie warte.  
Ustąpiło napięcie, podobnie jak reszta cieni w pokoju, wypełzając z pomieszczenia, a niebo na zewnątrz oczyściło się nienaturalnie szybko, ponownie ukazując lśniącą pełnię. Dean zauważył, że Cas zerknął na wysadzoną lampę na stoliku nocnym, i w nieco lżejszych okolicznościach mógłby się zaśmiać na widok twarzy anioła. Wyglądał jak wyjątkowo wymiętoszony szczeniak spodziewający się cholernej zrolowanej gazety.  
\- Będziemy musieli zaopatrzyć się w żarówki, jeśli zamierzasz tu zostać - powiedział Dean, i chociaż się drażnił, było w tym coś jeszcze - akceptacja. Ponieważ to był wybór Casa, a on wybrał...  
Dean musiał sobie nagle przypomnieć o oddychaniu, bo ożkurwamać, naprawdę się to działo. Cas zamierzał zostać, on też, mieli być razem i Jezukurwadodiabła, Boże dopomóż - nie pozwól mu tego schrzanić...  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Cas krzywiąc się kapryśnie i przerywając wewnętrzne wariactwo niczym jakiś jebany profesjonalista (którym był). - Zamierzasz mnie częściej wkurzać?  
Dean poczuł, jak w boleśnie znajomy sposób na usta wypływa mu głupi uśmieszek.  
\- Wiesz o tym.  
Cas przewrócił oczami i Dean poczuł się, jakby zdobył złoty medal. Miał niemal ochotę przebiec rundę honorową. I, mimo iż nadal nie czuł się dobrze w całej tej sytuacji, a lęk przed przyszłością wciąż stukał mu w głowie, przynajmniej teraz mógł zaakceptować to... cokolwiek to było, co robili.  
I może nawet pewnego dnia zdobyłby się na jebaną odwagę, by nazwać to tym, czym było.  
Cisza między nimi przeciągnęła się lekko; było to dziwnie wygodne zważywszy, że Dean nadal miał związane ręce, a palce Casa bawiły się rąbkiem jego koszulki.  
\- Czy to była kłótnia? - zapytał nagle Cas, a Dean parsknął.  
\- Tak, Cas, można tak powiedzieć - stwierdził smutno, lekko naciągając mięśnie ramion, by złagodzić nacisk. Właśnie się zastanawiał, czy powinien poprosić Casa o uwolnienie, gdy następne słowa anioła przewróciły tę myśl niczym kostki domina.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że możemy uprawiać seks na zgodę? - zapytał Cas i chociaż cholerny anioł wypowiedział słowa "seks na zgodę", jakby je przeczytał w jakiejś książce, Dean prawie się nie przejął; nie, kiedy Cas ogólnie sugerował cokolwiek mającego związek z seksem.  
Było naprawdę łagodnie powiedziane, że Dean przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad jakimikolwiek skrupułami dotyczącymi seksu z facetem. Ostatnie tygodnie widziały jego i Casa w praktycznie każdej pozycji znanej człowiekowi - może też w kilku nowych - i choć Dean zawsze był fanem niższych ludzkich instynktów, nie mogło się to równać z niemal obsesją, której doświadczał obserwując, jak Cas drży pod nim; nad nim; kurwa, praktycznie w każdy sposób...  
Właśnie ta obsesja spowodowała, że tryby w mózgu Deana zaczęły przeskakiwać tak szybko, że niemal zawirowały.  
\- Kurwa, tak.  
Cas wydal z siebie cichy, pełen zadowolenia dźwięk i ponownie sięgnął po koszulkę Deana, wodząc palcami po tkaninie, po czym drażniąco przesunął paznokciami po kawałku skóry tuż powyżej paska. Dean z wrażenia aż zassał powietrze, zginając się lekko przy niewidzialnych więzach, które wciąż go mocno krępowały. I - może była jakaś pozycja, której jeszcze nie wypróbowali.  
\- Puścisz mnie? - zapytał nie do końca pewien, jakiej odpowiedzi chce. Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki oczy Casa nie powędrowały do jego związanych rąk, po czym powróciły do jego twarzy, a na ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, gdy uświadomił sobie to samo, co Dean przed chwilą.  
\- Nie - powiedział Cas, a puls Deana przyspieszył wręcz niemożliwie, gdy anioł pogładził go po brzuchu, przy okazji podnosząc mu koszulkę. - Myślę, że trzeba ci przypomnieć o pozytywach ludzkich doznań.  
Dean otwarł usta do odpowiedzi, ale wyszedł z nich jedynie zduszony jęk, gdy Cas zastąpił swoje dłonie ustami, przysysając się do biodra Deana. Jego dłonie zaś zabrały się szybko za sprzączkę Deanowego paska. Anioł przeszedł długą drogę opanowując sztukę rozpinania sprzączek, zacisków i haczyków w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni - w końcu ćwiczenie czyniło mistrza - ale na guzikach wciąż zdawał się jakby potykać. Jakby słysząc wskazówkę palce Casa zachwiały się lekko na rozporku dżinsów i Dean zdusił wyszczerz, gwałtownie NIE uważając całej akcji za wzbudzającej sympatię. WCALE. Do cholery.  
W kłopotach czy nie, Cas był szaleńczo zdeterminowany. Guzik się wreszcie poddał, a Cas prawdopodobnie uznał tę drobną przeszkodę za osobistą obrazę, bo Dean nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak szybko stracił portki. Ledwie zarejestrował ciężki huk dżinsów o podłogę, gdy Cas znowu był na nim, w znajomy sposób łapiąc go gorącymi dłońmi za biodra i przyciskając do materaca, po czym - o SłodkikurwaBoże - przeciągnął gorącym językiem wzdłuż Deanowego fiuta.   
\- Cas... - wydyszał Dean, podnosząc głowę w samą porę, by złapać błysk żywego błękitu, zanim anioł objął ustami główkę gwałtownie twardniejącego fiuta Deana i wsunął go głębiej jednym długim, gładkim ruchem. Dean runął z powrotem na poduszki - ciężko - a ramiona napięły mu się, gdy zdusił jęk.  
Cas nie zrobił tego po raz pierwszy - JAK BYŁO, KURWA, WIDAĆ - ale samo doznanie; gorące, śliskie wnętrze jego ust, uczucie bycia pchniętym w dół i wziętym było czymś, z czym Dean nie do końca mógł sobie poradzić, nieważne, ile wcześniej otrzymał ostrzeżeń. A teraz nie dostał praktycznie żadnego.  
Dean drgnął bezowocnie - ręce Casa ze stalową siłą ściskające mu biodra dalej przyszpilały go do materaca z łatwością, która podkręcała mu libido jeszcze bardziej.  
Tego się nigdy nie spodziewał - że polubi bycie szarpanym, przyszpilanym i po prostu, kurwa, BRANYM. Miewał w przeszłości dziewczyny, które lubiły przejmować kontrolę, a Dean w imię przygody radośnie im na to pozwalał, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak teraz. To była moc i zdolność do dominacji ponad wszystko, czego Dean na własne życzenie szukał; to była świadomość, że Cas mógłby go z łatwością uszkodzić. Ale, co ważniejsze, to był Dean ufający, że Cas tego nie zrobi.  
Wiedza ta była nieco przerażająca, ale jednocześnie zarazem szaleńczo, kurewsko podniecająca. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak Dean sobie z TYM radził.  
Cas wybrał tę chwilę, aby podkreślić myśli Deana takim ruchem języka, który był zwyczajnie, kurwa, zbrodniczy, a Dean aż zadygotał z wrażenia; dech zamarł mu w gardle, a jego związane ręce na próżno próbowały złapać zagłówek.  
Wtedy Cas wydał ten dźwięk, rozpuszczający mózg cichy jęk gdzieś z głębi gardła i Dean zaklął głośno, zaciskając oczy i wyprężając szyję, a jego puls przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Bo jedyną rzeczą lepszą od Casa dobierającego się do niego, jak Dean odkrył, był Cas ROBIĄCY SOBIE DOBRZE w trakcie dobierania się do niego. Co też robił, jak odkryli, wręcz spektakularnie. Cas robił loda tak, jakby wszystkim, czego w życiu potrzebował, było wziąć Deana Winchestera głęboko do gardła, po czym umarłby szczęśliwy, co zawsze wywracało Deana na drugą stronę.  
Tak, jak teraz. Następny jęk Casa odezwał się Deanowi głęboko w kościach i Dean praktycznie się szarpnął, ponieważ, ożkurwawmordę, nie mógł sobie poradzić nawet z tym.  
\- Cas... proszę...  
Taaa - zatem błaganie stało się częścią programu. Jego eksmisja z rodzaju męskiego miała się lada moment uprawomocnić.  
Cas powędrował w górę równie gładko, jak przedtem w dół - można było zaufać, że anioł będzie z wdziękiem robił nawet loda, do kurwy nędzy - a Dean zdusił jęk protestu, zanim zauważył Casa wspinającego się na niego. Poprawka - NAGIEGO Casa wspinającego się na niego.  
Dean jęknął, gdy Cas wślizgnął mu się do ust. To było kurewskie oszustwo, choć w najlepszy możliwy sposób.   
\- Myślałem, że miałeś używać swoich mocy w słusznej sprawie - drażnił się Dean z zapartym tchem, gdy Cas oderwał się od niego, by zaczerpnąć tchu.  
Cas uśmiechnął się w ten głupi, irytujący, podniecający sposób i spojrzał na niego tak, jak Deanowi nigdy nie miało się znudzić. NIGDY.  
\- A to nie jest? - zapytał, podkreślając pytanie bardzo przemyślanym ruchem bioder i Deanowi znowu zaparło dech.  
\- Niech to, kurwa, diabli, stworzyłem potwora - jęknął Dean, nawet nie próbując udawać, że nie szczerzy się jak jakiś pierdolony wariat. Ponieważ, Jezu, kurwa, tak bardzo przepadł w tym, cokolwiek to było między nim i Casem. I choć go to przerażało, choć wymykało mu się to spod kontroli, było to również całkowicie kurewsko ekscytujące.  
Dean został nagrodzony kolejnym sięgającym kości pocałunkiem, po czym Cas gwałtownie usiadł okrakiem na udach Deana. Ale, chociaż widok był kurewsko niesamowity, wciąż nie było to miejsce, w którym Dean NAPRAWDĘ go chciał. Dean uniósł biodra w próbie przysunięcia się bliżej i zyskał sobie miażdżące spojrzenie, zanim Cas ruszył lekko dłonią i trzymał w niej nagle nieoznakowaną butelkę lubrykantu.  
Czy Dean wspominał, że seks z aniołem był niesamowity? Bo naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ był.  
Dean patrzył, jak Cas opróżnia butelkę na dłonie, serce biło mu podwójnie szybko, a oczekiwanie ściskało go w dołku. Rok temu, gdyby ktoś powiedział Deanowi, że będzie chętnie leżał pod aniołem Pana, z chujem wystarczająco twardym, by przełamać betonową ścianę na myśl o śliskich od lubrykantu palcach wzmiankowanego anioła w sobie, sięgnąłby po jakiś cholerny egzorcyzm. Ale to było wtedy. A teraz...  
Teraz Dean zobaczył, jak Cas nawilżył palce, a skóra mu wręcz, kurwa, śpiewała z niecierpliwości. Dlatego prawdopodobnie zatkało go na chwilę, kiedy zamiast zmienić pozycję i sięgnąć w dół i do przodu, Cas wygiął się w tył, sięgając za siebie, by... OŚWIĘTAMATKOKURWABOŻE.  
Dean wręcz zapomniał oddychać, gdy patrzył, jak Cas opuścił oczy; pierś anioła drgała, a jego rozchylone usta sapnęły szorstko.  
\- Och... - szepnął Cas schylając kark i kręcąc biodrami, a Dean prawie, kurwa, umierał, bo Cas zabawiał sie swoimi palcami tak, jakby nie miał tego dość, a Dean nigdy w swoim cholernym życiu nie widział nic równie kurewsko podniecającego. Niemal wyrwał sobie ramiona ze stawów w próbie uwolnienia się. Pragnienie dotyku przepalało mu skórę, a temperatura skakała mu coraz wyżej z każdym jękiem Casa.  
Wtedy anioł zrobił coś lepszego.   
\- DEAN... - Cas praktycznie, kurwa, zapłonął i Dean niemal doszedł tam na miejscu. W jego tonie była szczerość, naga, niezmącona prawda. W przypadku innej osoby Dean pomyślałby, że ten ktoś zwyczajnie udaje, ale nie w przypadku Casa. Anioł może i podłapał kilka ludzkich dziwactw, ale wciąż był boleśnie szczery - we wszystkim. Co, najwyraźniej, obejmowało rżnięcie się własnymi palcami i dyszenie imię Deana w tym samym czasie. Dean był dość pewny, że mózg wycieka mu na ten widok uszami.  
\- Cas... kurwa, jesteś... - niesamowity, niewiarygodny, KIEDYŚ MNIE, KURWA, ZABIJESZ - Dean mógł powiedzieć wiele, ale nigdy nie dostał tej szansy, bo Cas nagle się przesunął, jego oczy spoglądały intensywnie i były niemal czarne; po czym śliskie palce znalazły fiuta Deana. Dean jęknął w sposób, który był niemal, kurwa, zawstydzający, ale żałować tego nie był w stanie, nie, kiedy dłoń Casa robiła mu tak dobrze, palcami pewnymi, wilgotnymi i TYMI, CHOLERA, SAMYMI, KTÓRE ZNAJDOWAŁY SIĘ WEWNĄTRZ CASA DOSŁOWNIE KILKA CHWIL TEMU.  
Nerwy Deana wyostrzyły się jak żyletki i zapłonęły, gdy Cas się podniósł i odpowiednio ustawił. A potem była już tylko ciasność i żar i - okurwadodiabła - Cas jęczący chrapliwie, gdy jednym gładkim, cudownym ruchem wziął go w siebie.  
Dean zajęczał, a dźwięk przewalił mu się przez pierś, gdy usiłował leżeć spokojnie i pozwolić się Casowi dopasować wystarczająco na...  
\- Czy ty wiesz, co mi ROBISZ? - przemówił nagle Cas głosem szorstkim i zniszczonym, gdy zaczął się kołysać; nie dokładnie odsuwać, ale PORUSZAC, ustalając rytm góra/dół, który zdecydowanie miał doprowadzić Deana do całkowitego kurewskiego szaleństwa przed końcem. Oczywiście, gdyby głos Casa nie wykonał cholernego zadania szybciej.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej upartym, przekornym, WKURZAJĄCYM...  
Poważnie, Dean nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, jakim sposobem nie skojarzył głosu Casa z seksem w chwili, kiedy anioł pierwszy raz otwarł cholerne usta w tamtym magazynie lata temu.  
\- Już wcześniej mówiłeś "wkurzający" - jęknął Dean, jakoś niezbyt zdziwiony, kiedy wypowiedź przyniosła mu nagłe, cudowne kręcenie biodrami, tak, że pod powiekami niemal rozbłysły mu gwiazdy. Ale nie tylko na niego miało to wpływ, jeśli można było coś wnioskować z tego, jak Cas tracił dech.  
Dean wykorzystał możliwość, by oprzeć się na piętach, dziękując Bogu, że łowy utrzymywały go w dobrej formie, i pchnął w gorę, na co Cas sapnął zszokowany. Biodra anioła zadygotały lekko, po czym podjęły rytm - mocniej, niż poprzednio, wystarczająco, by po kolejnym pchnięciu Cas odrzucił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając gardło, i zajęczał niemal boleśnie, a Dean był gotów niemal tam, kurwa, umrzeć. Poważnie.  
\- Kurwa, Cas, dalej... - zachęcił go Dean cichym i zszarganym głosem, co słysząc Cas zajęczał ponownie, a jego ruchy stały się silniejsze i bardziej instynktowne. Dean zaklął, nagle pragnąc, by w pokoju było jaśniej, bo z tego, co MÓGŁ widzieć, Cas wyglądał kurewsko SPEKTAKULARNIE zatracając się w taki sposób...  
\- Dean... - wydyszał Cas głosem łamiącym się od pośpiechu, co oznaczało, że był blisko - znajdował się na krawędzi orgazmu. Dean szarpnął się ponownie w swoich więzach, a fala żądzy i frustracji przelała się przez niego, gdy zauważył, jak mocno trzymają. Kurwa. KURWA.  
\- Cas, Cas, proszę... - poprosił Dean ponownie, nie wiedząc za bardzo, o co prosi, a potem, chwilę później, już w ogóle, kurwa, o to nie dbając. Nie, kiedy Cas nieoczekiwanie sięgnął nad nim, dochodząc mocno ze złamanym sapnięciem - było to tak niewiarygodne, że Dean sam poczuł, że przekracza granicę. Właśnie wtedy, kurwa WTEDY, uświadomił sobie, że ma wolne ręce, po czym zadziałał nie myśląc wcześniej, przetaczając Casa pod siebie i, kurwa WRESZCIE, dotykając jego skóry. Złapał biodra Casa tak, że mógł zostawić siniaki i pchając raz, a potem drugi, sam wreszcie doszedł ze zduszonym jękiem, ukrywając twarz w szyi Casa, a gorące i zbyt cholernie wspaniałe dłonie anioła chwyciły go za ramiona...  
Dean wrócił do zmysłów czując, jak palce Casa przeczesują mu włosy; jego całe, cholerne ciepłe ciało, wręcz bezkształtne, udrapowało się wokół mniejszego ciała Casa w sposób, który byłby cholernie niewygodny dla każdego, kto nie był aniołem. Cas zdawał się jednak całkowicie szczęśliwy będąc tam, gdzie był, mrucząc lekko, gdy Dean ułożył się nieco wygodniej, choć nadal w większości na nim, po czym podjął pieszczoty na nowo. Ale Dean nigdy tego tak nie nazywał. Nigdy. Tak jak z pewnością nie wygiął się w stronę dłoni Casa jak jakiś olbrzymi cholerny kot. Niech to cholera.  
Gdzieś w trakcie tej szarpaniny Cas cudownie ściągnął Deanowi koszulkę i łowca nie mógł nie ruszać się, nie ocierać skórą o skórę i po prostu cieszyć się tym uczuciem, gdy Cas gładził go po ramionach. Oczywiście prędzej by się chyba zabił, niż przyznał to głośno, ale Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że cieszyły go te chwile. Zawsze lubił być dotykany, a dotyk był pragnieniem, nad którym nigdy nie zdołał zapanować. Większość jego kontaktów seksualnych z przeszłości nie zaspokajała tej potrzeby - chodziło w nich bardziej o wspólne kotłowanie się niż o DOTYK. Ale Cas... Kurwa, Dean mógłby zapomnieć o całym cholernym świecie i spędzić w łóżku z Casem cały dzień, gdy on go tak dotykał.  
Dean ruszył się, przypominając sobie nagle o czymś, co Cas powiedział wcześniej.  
\- Czy to wielka różnica? Być w pustym naczyniu?  
Dłoń Casa zamarła na moment na łopatce Deana, po czym podjęła wędrówkę na nowo.  
\- Pewne zmysły przeważają - wyjaśnił. - Przypomina to stan, w którym byłem, gdy moja łaska przygasła.  
Dean chrząknął, gładząc dłonią żebra Casa.  
\- Cas, to mnie za bardzo nie uspokaja.  
Cas zamruczał i przesunął się w stronę gładzącej go dłoni, sugerując, że być może Dean nie był jedyną osobą spragnioną dotyku.   
\- Dean, moja łaska jest nietknięta, zatem moje moce się nie zmniejszą.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Sądzę, że to dobrze; co zamierzasz zrobić z tym dupkiem Baltazarem? - I niech to diabli, ale uczucie dyskomfortu z TEGO powodu właśnie podniosło głowę i ugryzło go w dupę.  
Dean poczuł, jak Cas wzdycha, i zmusił się do słów, które, o czym obaj wiedzieli, musiały paść.  
\- Wiem, że musisz zrobić to na własną rękę - powiedział Dean i walić to, jeśli nie był w stanie utrzymać pewnego tonu. To był Cas ścigający tego popierdoleńca, który go dziś niemal zabił - Dean miał prawo, do cholery, być nieco wytrąconym z równowagi. - Tylko... - Dean przełknął, ciesząc się, że trzyma głowę pochyloną i uchem słucha bicia serca Casa; jego dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się mocniej na biodrach anioła. - Tylko bądź, kurwa, ostrożny, dobra?  
Cas znalazł czuły punkt Deana na karku i zaczął go gładzić próbując złagodzić napięcie, którego Dean nie byłby w stanie ukryć, nawet gdyby starał się jak cholera.  
\- Będę ostrożny - zapewnił.  
Dean uniósł się na łokciu, tak, że mógł wreszcie popatrzeć w dół na Casa - Casa, który zamrugał i popatrzył na niego, jakby był cholerną odpowiedzią na wszystkie życiowe pytania - jak zawsze, kurwa, był. Może pewnego dnia Dean wreszcie się do tego przyzwyczai.  
\- I dasz znać, jeśli będzie ci potrzebna pomoc - rozkazał Dean. - I przytargasz tu swój pierzasty tyłek co jakiś czas, żebyśmy mogli uprawiać wyuzdany, odlotowy seks...  
Cas przerwał mu przetaczając się na niego ze zbyt wielką łatwością, jak dla męskości Deana, po czym pocałował go głęboko, gorąco i całkowicie, kurwa, wspaniale.   
\- Będę wracał tak często, jak to możliwe - zapewnił Cas długie chwile później, muskając ciepłym oddechem usta Deana.  
\- Wrócisz - powtórzył Dean, wplatając dłonie we włosy Casa, nie do końca pewien, kogo próbował właściwie uspokoić.  
Cas zamruczał i rozciągnął się w sposób, który obiecywał długą, niesamowitą noc.  
\- Z powodu twojej splamionej doskonałości - stwierdził z kamienną twarzą; efektu nie zepsuł nawet błysk w oku.  
Dean nieoczekiwanie głośno i ostro się zaśmiał - dokładnie tego, kurwa, potrzebował.


End file.
